Demon of the Night
by Nightingale-san
Summary: Death....is my salvation..." ...A boy with demonic powers, a girl with the ability to read troubled hearts,a terrifying, blood thirsty God with the intent to kill...the power of immortality is just beyond my grasp...fufufu...OrochimaruXOC
1. PROLOGUE: I was Young and Foolish

_23/March/08_

_Summery:__**I decided to change this since my original plan in my mind was altered a bit when new ideas came into my head. There's nothing new in this chapter only changed the summery part.**_

_This story takes place just before the siege of Konoha and continues through and after it._

_When negotiating with the Kazekage, Orochimaru spots a young teen named Dark who has good talent at wind jutsu and a strange chalkra. However, this strange chalkra is not human and Kabuto is left to presume that maybe Dark himself isn't human…or is there something inside Dark……there is no way to tell…but with this strange chalkra, Dark has profound new abilities and eventually Kabuto realises __**what **__he really is……_

_But, the girl who accompanies Dark is also quite the find. With the power to read hearts like a book, Orochimaru believe that maybe this grl may also be useful…and if not…he could always result to killing her and using her corpse as an experimentation……but after a while Orochimaru starts to suffer from a strange emotion called love……this girl, Kairi by name, might be far more dangerous to him and his plans then the curse on his arms……_

_And things don't get any better when the God of Death himself shows up looking after a certain __**demon**_

_**OrochimaruXOC**_

_Rated T for romance in later chapters and cursing in later chapters also._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I would also wish to recommend a new story (OrochimaruxOC) that I've recently come across and find to be quite extraodinary…did anyone else but me notice that sentence sounds very posh…? xD Anyways, a great story I found is ____**JigokuShoujosRevenge'**____s story __**'Prisoner.'**__ If any of you out there want to find __**another great OrochimaruxOC**__ story go to that story. It's __**AWESOME, x3!!**_

_And if you're looking for a great story that is also __**OrochimaruxOC and KabutoxOC**__ go to __**'De-Irish-Waffle'**__ s account. Her story named __**'Under the Same Roof'**__ is quite the laugh and totally random but absoloutely awesome. xD Hey….I literally fell off my chair laughing…Oo…_

_You can find both of these great stories in my favourites. xD_

_Thank you for your time. Reviews are greatly appreciated too. xD_

_Nightingale-san…_

_**Demon of the Night'**_

………**PROLOGUE: I was Young and Foolish………**

When I was ten years old, my Uncle Yatamaru told me that I was _'special.'_ Of course, I was young then and confused at this sentence.

I looked up to him with my crimson eyes everyone feared and said, "What do you mean Uncle? I'm no different than anyone else around here." My Uncle bent down to my height and ruffled my long ebony hair.

"Oh yes you are," he said "Among everyone here, you have a special gift, one that could, one day, overrule the demon council. When you were born I noticed it straight away and as you grew older your gift was visible to many." Yatamaru smiled warmly at me, his grey eyes twinkling with happiness as he continued. "My father once told me that if you have a gift, you should use it to the best of your ability and embrace it with open arms. Even if everyone else around you forbids the use of it and turns against you, you must remember young one," I nodded, waiting patiently for him to finish. My peachy skin glimmered against the candles that shone brightly fighting the darkness in the catacombs of which we stood.

"It is _your_ gift. Remember that always won't you?"

_Somehow……I still remember that……even if I did forget everything else……_

I nodded to him but a question arose in my head. "Yatamaru-kun? Why are you telling me this?"

The old man stood up and turned his back to me. He then began to walk away into the omnious darkness that would shroud these very eyes of mine in years to come. Was he not going to tell me anything else? I held out my hand after him. "But Yatamaru! What is my gift?!" Yatamaru kept walking but shook his head as he disappeared further into the unlit tunnel. "You'll find out. Just keep looking!" And with that…my uncle was gone….no, as in……..

He never came back……

The next evening, word spread through the demon world that Yatamaru Yoshi, my uncle and only remaining family, was executed after he spoke to me that night. Executed by the grand Demon Council…….those bastards……

But why did they kill him? This was the question I kept asking myself. He never did anything and when I spoke to people they would slither-out of the question like the rotten snakes they were……..still, I kept asking myself that same question.

However, one night, when I lay awake in bed, a slow realisation set in upon me. And as this thought grew, the tears in my red eyes began to fall like gushing waterfalls.

"He died because of me……because everyone hates me and no one wants me to know my powers…….." I whimpered and pulled the sheets over my head. My sobs faded into the night……

I never did know why people hate. Me especially, why did they hate _me_? I came to a conclusion it was my extraordinary gift but something wasn't right about that answer. Several times I would look up to the night sky and wonder if I went to the mortal world would they accept me? Would they embrace me like Yatamaru did? I decided that I hated this world I was in. Everyone hated me and that was a fact.

After that, I swore upon my own demonic, black blood I would find this 'gift' inside me Yatamaru had spoken of. And, hopefully, I could show it to everyone and then they would acknowledge me and not look upon me with ultimate scorn. I continued to think everyone's hate was directed at me because of my frightful gift.

As I said……I was young then……and foolish……..

Five years later, I discovered that my gift was very special indeed. Not that I mean to boast but my gift was something very rare and out of this world….literally. And, as my uncle had predicted, people always told me not to be doing that stuff……..that stuff being the mortal technique and style of the 'ninja.' Jutsu.

'Forbidden' Jutsu was my specialty. I had only ever once failed but had not given up. My failure occurred in the most forbidden of techniques among the humans. The one they call the _'Tokoshie Tensai' _jutsu. It gives you the ability of being immortal. Unlike the _'Fushi Tensai'_ jutsu where the user transfers his/her soul to another's body and extend their life but this changes your appearance and identity to that body.

I had heard of a mortal named Orochimaru who had mastered that forbidden technique and many more. I yearned to meet him and see what kind of jutsu he had. But the stories went that he was an evil mastermind who was very dangerous and that threw me off the subject of wanting to meet him.

The jutsu that I had uncovered grants you eternal life on the spot not changing your appearance or abilities what so ever. When I learned of this technique I hastily began to study the jutsu and become, what they call, an 'eternal being.'

However again, I was young and foolish. My decision would haunt me forever. I never thought that if I ever had friends I would still be alive and I would watch everyone die around me………that is true pain……perhaps even greater than the pain of loneliness……

Well, my first try at this forbidden art blew up in my face as too did the second…….but my third……succeeded…..and I became immortal. I could never die by age and my wounds would heal in a matter of seconds.

I was invincible………but the God of Death thought different………

That's where it started. Where _my _hell started…….when I lost my memory, most of my powers………where I was cast into the human world……..

Just because the 'Demon Council' thought my gift was 'too powerful.' When they found out about my experiments they planned to execute me like they did to My Uncle………But, I knew they were scared………they were scared that I would destroy them…….so they had to do something. Instead of execution, the Leader of the Council, Wrath, proposed they gave me a worse punishment. The Reaper Death Punishment where I was sent to the Lord of Hell.

They sent me to _him. _The God of Death himself where he ripped out my entire soul.

He was, intentionally, just going to mess around with me until he beat me to a pulp. However, that all changed when the tables turned and he was the one cornered hissing at me like as if I was a monster like him. It seemed that I was indeed very powerful and the God of Death came to a realisation that I was too dangerous to keep in his world. So, summoning his utmost power, the demon ripped out my soul with difficulty and then sent me to be forever exiled in the mortal world. His last words to me before his jutsu took full affect were:

"_You truly are a prodigy in the making young Nightingale…….."_

I'll never forget that cold, rueful, unforgiving, venomous voice that originally gave me the name 'Nightingale……..'

But now, I don't remember that name………my whole life prior to then is nothing but haze………..until I met _'them.'_

_**Okay……..so this is my first Naruto story I have ever published here……I hope it's good 'cause I REALLY want to become an author in the future!! And…….I'm only thirteen so I wonder if this piece is any good…… **__****__** Hmmmm……anyways Read and REVIEW!! **_

_**Make sure to check out them awesome stories I mentioned! See top of page, Author's Note, if you didn't read…**_


	2. Dreams of Darkness

**Demon of the Night**

**Chapter 1**

"**Dreams of Darkness"**

"_**I've been having these weird dreams lately………Darkness………and there's this strange voice……."**_

"…_..…………………strange voice…….."_

"………_**calling out to me …………………………."**_

_**June 11**__**th**__**, 12:32 p.m……**_

"How I envy those crows. Up there in that sapphire painted sky wheeling about in the warm thermals….better than walking around baking in the sun on these sore feet………what a miserable day it is……"

To hold you to the truth, it was a beautiful day in Sunagakure that hot afternoon. Tourists flocked to the many shops and kids ran about screaming about nothing in particular. There was the occasional roar of masculine or feminine laughter and the entire town was, unusually, black with people making it extremely loud. And, even better, it was a lovely sunny day and the beginning of many great events to come. Chuunin Exams included.

Not to Dark. He still wished it was winter again where the sun was powerless and everyone stayed in their homes AWAY from him. Solitude was his best friend.

He sat under the shade of a canopy in a ramen shop staring up at the birds that spiralled through the sky, his mouth slightly ajar as he traced the wing patterns of the feathery creatures.

Dark had long raven coloured hair with red strikes and ebony eyes that glittered against the moon each night. He wore a long black robe and black sandals. Kairi, his friend, had told him that black suited him best of all but Dark begged to differ saying black, scientifically, took in the sun's rays making him very hot and sweaty. Underneath these garments were more black clothes, a black, long-sleeved shirt and loose black pants. A bit overdone on the hue but he really didn't care any more.

However, the most eerie trait about Dark was his ebony eyes. They portrayed a feeling of loneliness in them, a small hint of malice and even revenge, something many a ninja would deem dangerous. Yet, to Akatsuki……..

"Dark! Are you going to sit on your ass all day or come on?!"

The boy sat and gazed at the birds a while longer before furrowing his brow and looking at the woman across from him. He sighed and sat up, annoyed at the abrupt disturbance. Standing upright, Dark grunted before walking over to her with a scowl firm upon his face.

When he reached her, the first thing he did was narrow his eyes. "What?"

Kairi could only smile at her friend before ruffling his hair, earning a growl of detest. "You've been lounging for an hour. Now let's go. We're on a tight schedule. We have to meet up with the Kazekage to final our applications to depart to Konoha, The Chuunin Exams? Remember?"

There was silence.

"Uh-huh, so?" he muttered lowly.

Kairi was a young woman of nineteen years. She had long blonde hair tied in a braid that reached her low back. She wore it slightly messy, a few strands sticking out here and there. Her blue eyes twinkled with happiness and her smile made her seem like she was the nicest person in the world.

To Dark, Kairi was like a sister and he, her little brother. Kairi always treated Dark kindly and made sure he didn't get into trouble. It was practically her job. The young boy seemed like the person who would never do too much harm but it had come to Kairi that he could get quite mischievous……….especially when he drank that liquid 'Coke.' It made him slightly crazy.

"I was just thinking about how a bird can fly," Dark remarked suddenly after Kairi did not reply. "Is there anything wrong with that? It could come up handy in my studies you know?"

Kairi sighed and shook her head at him as they began to walk towards the Kazekage tower. They were not mindful of where they were going. "There you go again," she told him. "Off in your own little world about jutsu and other wonders like you always are, and what's weirder is you were doing that for an HOUR!!!!"

Dark frowned and turned his head away from her like a child. "At least I do something with my life. Even if I know nothing of my family or past," there was an uncomfortable silence. Dark's eyes seemed to soften somewhat as he thought.

"I still make a living," he continued calmly "and my jutsu are perfected to the finest. You can't even do a single hand sign so………bleh!" the raven haired boy stuck his tongue out at her, his mood suddenly changing from sorrowful to childish. This, of course, angered Kairi. She made a grab for Dark but he dodged with ease and ran off his black robe billowing in the wind.

"Get back here Dark!" Kairi shook her fist as she ran after him. Many townsfolk looked at them strangely but neither Dark nor Kairi paid notice.

However, Dark was a lot faster and easily outran her. Already, he was out of her sight and ripping around corners. In the far distance, Kairi's annoyed shouts thundered as she tried desperately to keep up with his speed. Dark smiled to himself, happy to annoy her. He enjoyed that……….the only pleasure he really got in his life. He rarely smiled except for those times when he angered her………but there was the time where he got hit with that metal bar……..that wasn't very pleasant………in fact, he didn't want to think about it. He winced as he recalled the memory.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT DARK!!!!!!"_

"_It's not really my fault Kairi I-" _

_**BANG**_

"…………_..ow………………damn it………"_

However, the painful memory faded when Dark came to a rushing halt. Towering in front of him were the main gates of the Kazekage's tower………. How he hated those awful gates………

They were dull creaky things that loomed over him………with fitted rusty spikes on the tips of each bar. Did the Kazekage actually think these things could keep out a shinobi? Perhaps Dark was right when he told Kairi last week a new Kazekage was needed.

Off in his own world…….._again._

A lone crow landed on one rusty gate and gave him a sharp 'squawk' and a brief flapping of wings. Dark frowned at the bird and told it to get lost which it did. It took to the skies and flew off towards the desert. Somehow, that crow made the gates even more eerie. Again, Dark gazed at the gates in disgust and narrowed his eyes when he looked upon the large tower. If one were to look at Dark now, you could tell the loneliness and hate that had consumed him long ago. It was evident if you gazed into his eyes. They seemed dark………and faded………like there was no purpose for him to continue life any longer……..

……..Silence……..

"_It doesn't make any sense!"_

It only took the slightest prick of sound to alert Dark and he spun on his heels to look directly into a shinobi's chest. He looked upwards to find himself looking at a special ANBU mask. It was black in colour with blue swirls painted on it.

However, the ANBU wasn't the only one. Another ANBU, much taller than the first, came to stand along side the smaller one. Both of them peered down at Dark through their masks giving the boy an icy glare.

"Move aside," the taller one commanded suddenly yet Dark could only glare back into his eyes. If there was one thing Dark was good at it was returning a cold glare even fiercer than the first. Dark's eyes instantly turned to ice as he folded his arms and stared into the mask. He was particularly stubborn.

"Move aside," the ANBU asked again but still, Dark would not move.

"_Hmph. Amateurs, thinking I'm going to move is a stupid thought," _Dark said to himself as his mouth curved into a small grin. Often, he enjoyed tormenting others. Not just Kairi……cocky strangers aswell.

The smaller one glared even fiercer upon Dark as their meeting had subconsciously turned into a stare contest. "Get out of the way you runt!" the ANBU roared and Dark blinked.

And he blinked again……..his eyes turned to tiny dots.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???!!!!"

Yes. Dark was a little small for his age and he sometimes, if not all, overreacted to the word 'small' or any other word in connection to it. He was fourteen years old and about 4.2 foot tall………

At once, Dark rose off his feet and delivered a loud 'CLANG' to both the ANBU's heads making them stumble and fall.

"SMALL IS THAT IT??!! I COULD CLOBBER BOTH OF YOU WITH BOTH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!!!" Dark roared many abusing words at the two. Some unfit for small ones to hear.

Dark continued to complain to the ANBU before noticing a third person, the tallest and most superior. He stopped shouting at once and the silence was there again. What appealed to Dark was the clothing the third was wearing, Kage clothing. That was great. He should have been showing respect instead of complaining. But………it was worse then that……..it was……..

The Kage of the Hidden Sound Village, he'd know _him_ anywhere from all his studies on the Rice Country.

The Kage of Otogakure raised his head slightly to make eye contact with Dark. But………the boy suddenly felt a rapid, cold, electric jolt race through him. Then, he felt like all his chalkra had been zapped from him. His eyes were heavy and his legs feeble. It was very hard to stand at that point.

The Kage's eyes belonged to a snake and they peered down on Dark like ice. For once in his life, he felt powerless and he could not stop but look into those malicious orbs with his very own, lonely eyes. The Kage had raven, black, silky hair that passed his shoulders continuing all the way past his mid-back. His skin was very pale, almost white, and there seemed to be purple makeup on his eyes travelling down to a point beside his nose. All these features seemed to tell Dark that this guy was obviously superior to him in all ways. And there was the fact that he was leader of Otogakure making him far beyond Dark's level. Also, Kages were supposed to be treated with utmost respect from all. But………Dark knew secrets of all villages, Leaf, Sand, Rain, Cloud and even Sound. He knew who the Kage of Sound was. It was someone to be feared through-out the entire world.

'_Orochimaru.'_

He had read all about the infamous snake-Sannin who had betrayed Konoha and his team-mates for the sake of immortality. He was a prodigy and one of his kind only came along every few centuries or so. But how could somehow give up everything they held precious to them for just being able to learn jutsu? Dark had a handful of jutsu at his disposal and, yes, he craved to learn more jutsu but not at any stake where somebody could get hurt.

'_Little did he know, that theory would change soon enough………… what are the extents one will go to……… just to be stronger?'_

But Kairi was the closest thing Dark had to a family and therefore he would protect her until the very end. Even if he didn't show it, Dark was very close to Kairi. He had no one else……….no memories either.

Dark was an orphan and hadn't a clue who he was or where he came from. He was given the name Dark by Kairi when she met him in the woods not too long ago. Dark's soul was broken and he was ripped apart from the inside. He was miserable when Kairi found him and he seemed to have lost all the reason to value life anymore.

"Would you mind stepping aside young one? I have a meeting with the Kazekage and I wouldn't wish to keep him waiting."

Dark was ripped from his thoughts by Orochimaru's words and, without protest, he stepped to the side to allow the Sannin to proceed. Orochimaru studied Dark a bit before nodding his head as a sign of appreciation. He walked onwards to the dull tower that loomed before them all. The two ANBU brought themselves to their feet eventually. Throwing disgusted looks at Dark, they followed their Master. But Dark, being childish, only stuck his tongue out at them infuriating them much more.

At last Kairi arrived, panting as she came. She clasped Dark's shoulder with one hand and the boy swerved around in surprise.

"You……wait for…….me next time……Dark!" she puffed and brought another smile to her cherry lips. Dark only rose and eyebrow at her before shrugging.

"Not my fault. You should learn to be fitter."

"Hmph! Big words for an abnormally _'little' _boy."

"UGH! WILL EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME SMALL?!"

_**July 11**__**th**__**, 12:26 p.m……**_

The gates of Sunagakure never looked so welcoming to Orochimaru before. It was a lovely summer's day today and was only the beginning of the snake's wonderful days to come. Many hard-working weeks it had taken him to get this far and finally his plans were in full swing. Next was the meeting with the Kazekage to final his plans on Konoha's destruction.

"What a wonderful day it is today is it not boys?" the snake smiled to himself as he addressed not the weather but his actual plans.

His two ANBU body guards nodded respectfully. "Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"Many jutsu to collect, a village to anihalate, so little time," he sighed. "I hate it when the windmill stops turning. It's boring."

Orochimaru yawned and they began to enter the many little streets of the Sand Village. Each was black with people as they hurried from one shop to another.

"_Pathetic," _Orochimaru seethed in his mind. _"So many people, so many ninja, and yet none with any talent-"_

"Dark! Are you going to sit on your ass all day or come on?!"

The Sannin growled in annoyance at the female's rather loud voice and he turned to the woman who was yelling at another in a ramen food shop. The woman looked on in annoyance as the boy whom she had yelled to sat up lazily and blinked at her. Next, he stood up and walked over to the girl before stopping. He muttered a low 'what' at the girl.

Orochimaru could only chuckle. This boy seemed quite humorous to him right now. His life was nothing to the snake yet he made him laugh slightly. His demeanour rivalled his own at times. For a minute, Orochimaru stopped chuckling and drew a breath before looking upwards into the sapphire sky. Often, the infamous Sannin would subconsciously drift off into his own world thinking of the countless jutsu that were out there waiting for him.

"Bleh!"

"Get back here Dark!"

Instantaneously, Orochimaru was taken from his thoughts to barely catch a glimpse of Dark's black cloak as he zipped around a corner in the direction of the Kazekage's Tower.

"Hmmm," Orochimaru could only smirk at this. "Dark is his name. What an unusual name don't you think Kabuto?"

The taller of the ANBU named Kabuto took a while to answer. He seemed lost in his mind………

Orochimaru asked him again. "Unusual name……do you not think Kabuto?"

Kabuto was silent for another few seconds. _"That boy's chalkra………it's……."_

Then, the medical remembered Orochimaru's question. He suddenly jerked his head upwards and nodded. "Yes. I've never heard if before in any of my research." The other ANBU suddenly jerked his head up and thought sharply to himself. _"Dark? I've heard of him………but is he really………?"_

"Kimimaro? Are you okay? You just zoned out a bit on us," Kabuto inquired to the smaller ANBU. Kmimaro looked at his Master and fellow ninja. "I'm fine." Yet, there was something nagging at the back of Kimimaro's mind………Dark. The name already seemed to cloud his thoughts as he thought of the young raven haired ninja.

The three continued their walk slowly. They weren't in any rush yet Kabuto knew his master was eager to see the Kazekage and final their plan on the invasion of Konoha. The pact with the Sand had gone reasonably well and the Kazekage didn't seem to even think of the possibility of Sound turning on them. The Kazekage was a foolish man Kabuto concluded. He would be quickly dealt with however. Orochimaru had plans.

Yet, without warning, Kabuto's thoughts drifted to Dark. He was clad in a black robe, had surprisingly long raven coloured hair and eyes the same hue. Also, the minute Kabuto laid eyes on him they wouldn't leave the target. It was almost as if he was transfixed in a jutsu………but he was almost certain he wasn't. If that were the case Kabuto would have sensed the attacker. He had a quick mind. Yet, he could not lift his pupil away from Dark. Dark had not cast a jutsu. He couldn't possibly be that fast. If he were, Itachi would finally have a nice rival to compete with. Yet, there was something there, some sort of invisible aura that hindered Dark's true character from Kabuto. It was as if this barrier was put up deliberately for defence. And Dark's chalkra………it was………no. Kabuto could always assume the natural cause. He could be imagining things.

But somehow the boy……his strange aura and chalkra would not clear his head.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto said suddenly earning a glance from the snake before the Sannin reverted his gaze to straight ahead. "That boy we saw. Did you notice……anything eerie about him? I don't think he's from around here. There was something odd about him."

Orochimaru chuckled again. "I presume you are right Kabuto. I did sense something awry about him. I'm not sure what it was. It could be that I've finally found some raw talent but I could be wrong. I might be imagining things. However, perhaps we may find out soon enough."

Somehow, Kabuto disagreed about the 'imagining things' part. He was almost certain…………

The three fell into silence. A few minutes later Kimimaro lifted his head from thought and announced their arrival at the main building in Sunagakure.

The Kazekage's Tower.

Kabuto inwardly laughed at how strange it was. _"He wouldn't leave my mind and here he is, suddenly standing before us all_. _He seems rather interested in the tower." _Kabuto momentarily peeked over at Orochimaru who smirked once he caught sight of the raven haired boy. It was obvious Dark didn't sense them coming. He was gazing in wonder at the building that loomed over them all……deep in his own thoughts.

Orochimaru held up one hand and said in a voice that was barely audible, "Don't let him know we're here……I wish to study him for a bit." Kabuto and Kimimaro nodded respectfully. Kimimaro glimpsed at Kabuto who shrugged not knowing why Orochimaru wished to study Dark.

"_I can't understand Orochimaru's curiosity," _Kimimaro thought to himself. They were now nearly directly behind Dark. Kabuto being the closest. _"Why does he wish to study Dark? Does he see something I can't with those malicious snake-slit eyes of his? Yes………I have heard strange rumours about a boy clad in black by the name Dark but………I thought they were just rumours." _

Kimimaro shook his head, "It doesn't make any sense!" Before he could even think about Orochimaru's command, the words had left his lips.

By Kimimaro's mistake, Dark whirled around to stare straight into Kabuto's chest. Kimimaro could tell how bewildered Dark was to find they had gotten this close to them without sensing their chalkra.

Kimimaro muttered an apology quickly to his Master for his clumsiness but Orochimaru shook his head at him in silence. He simply smirked slightly as Kabuto asked Dark to move from their path. Dark, being stubborn and quite childish, refused and smirked at Kabuto. This angered Orochimaru's right hand man and Kimimaro joined the 'oral fight' by also asking Dark to move.

Apparently, Kimimaro wasn't in the right mind today as he committed another clumsy mistake.

"Get out of the way you runt!"

Orochimaru only stood and watched in amusement as he witnessed Dark single handily knock his two body guards to the ground. Apparently, he didn't like being called small, even if he was a little short for his age.

"SMALL??!! IS THAT IT???!!! I COULD CLOBBER BOTH OF YOU WITH BOTH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!!!!!!"

Orochimaru sighed, amused in some way._ "Never underestimate your opponent…….even if he is small."_

After a moment of watching the two ANBU moan about their heads and Dark's continues rant Orochimaru caught Dark's attention. The raven haired boy's scowl of fury dispersed into a thin line as he narrowed his ebony orbs dangerously at Orochimaru. However, the Snake Sannin took no notice of the disrespect and instead admired Dark's courage to look at him like that. It was a look none of his present followers would dare to give him.

After a moment of tongue-tied silence Orochimaru decided he better get going.

"Would you mind stepping aside young one?" he asked rather politely, "I have a meeting with the Kazekage and I wouldn't wish to keep him waiting."

Orochimaru was quite surprised at Dark's response. Without a second to spare Dark stepped neatly aside to allow him to pass. Orochimaru smirked, once again admiring Dark's character. Dark knew he was inferior to Orochimaru so he knew it was best to move to stand aside yet he still had the courage to narrow his eyes at the snake.

Orochimaru nodded courteously as he passed by. The two ANBU picked themselves up and followed their Master without a word. Dark looked on at them, as the two guards on the entrance to the Kazekage Tower permitted their entry. Orochimaru knew Dark was looking at them and he also heard the female arrive beside Dark and yell at him. But she received a quick retort. He could not hear what it was.

Once inside, Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to catch a quick look at Dark's form. It was nothing but a black blur in the heat wave. However……

Something suddenly hit him or rather, passed through him. A ghostly sensation……… for a quick moment his entire body went numb and he stopped walking, frozen in his footsteps.

He was cold………quite bitter.

It made his body tingle and his chalkra started to deplete slowly but surely. His power was leaving him. The sensation travelled up his spine before spreading to the rest of his body. There was a hissing sound in his ears, but more like someone blowing warm air onto a frozen window. It was loud………and unbearable. Orochimaru couldn't hear anything around him………he couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. This sound………was it trying to make him feel like……like he was dead?! It was doing a rather good job………but………

_It was gone._ As fast as it came………the feeling left him entirely. The sound in his ears vanished and the cold vibes faded away.

Whatever it was………it was unnerving. Orochimaru had never experienced something like it before save the time when he tried to infiltrate Itachi Uchiha's mind. Slightly demoralized by the incident Orochimaru turned around and shook himself before noticing one thing. His eyes narrowed.

There was a creepy jingle……… It sounded like Akatsuki bells but not entirely……… it was phantom like. A dark, evil, ringing noise.

Orochimaru could have sworn he saw a body of air move and two poisonous, glowing, yellow, eyes before the mass faded into the air…………

"I wonder sometimes…….is any of this real…..?"

"……………_**.Eternal Darkness………."**_

"_Dark?... Dark?!... Please……… please……please wake up………"_

"That voice……….who is it? Is my name Dark……no……."

"……_**..someone…….tell me……..the truth..."**_

"_Dark!"_

"_**Where am I………?"**_

"_**Who am I…….?**_

"It's so cold here………it hurts……pain……so much pain……."

"**So cold………"**

"_Dark?"_

"A different voice...? Please help me……it's raining……I can feel the water hitting my icy face………my eyelids……"

"_Boy……I know you're in there………come back……we need you……"_

"O-Orochimaru?"

"I can't………..I just……can't……."

"_**Rain……so cold……..darkness……..someone…………"**_

_Okay. ' Hehe. Remember how I said the fact that this story is set AFTER the Chuunin Exams and whatnot? Well, this chapter and MAYBE a few more are set just BEFORE the exams . ……..okay…..thanks! _

Well……there it is! -- Was it good? Okay, I know it took me AGES to update but I've been having a hectic school life (blame the Irish teacher….just don't get me started on her…Ugh…hell….) Pretty dark fic huh? Goes with Dark's name, haha. Also, I was very surprised on people thinking the first chapter was really good. Also, people commented on the fact I was quite good at writing at only the age of thirteen. I really love you all for reviewing! You all motivate me to continue my dream to becoming an author! Thank you all and please keep reviewing!!!

Had trouble describing the sound Orochimaru was hearing. I got it from Okami. (LEGEND OF A GAME!!!! ONE OF THE _BEST I'VE EVER PLAYED_!!!!!!!! I LOVE WAKA FROM IT!!!!! Have a fic on that too. XP) It's where you're beside a cursed zone and the music comes on, either there or right outside Orochi's lair. _It would help if you found the sound on a MP3 site or Seriously……it __is_ an _EVIL_ sound. Suits the mood I was trying to get across.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPPINIONS!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	3. That is a Promise

_Demon of the Night_

_Chapter 2_

"_**That…is a Promise…"**_

_The room was dark and bitterly cold. In front of him was a solid stone throne with a large, rigid figure sitting in it. His features were hidden from view but his bony jaw was visible. That along with his rottening grey skin. His long, bony, grey fingers curled around the arms of the throne. He let out a rasp of breath. Lifting his head, he locked gazes with Nightingale. Venomous blue eyes narrowed dangerously as the figure lifted his head a bit, bones crackling as he moved. He shifted himself uncomfortable in his stone seat. Above them, an ancient chandelier rocked in the wind, creaking terribly as it did._

_There was poison in the wind itself._

_Nightingale's long, black hair came to small sway in the harsh breeze. Shifting his weight onto his left foot, he ever dropped gazes with his enemy. Within those blue eyes, murderous intent grew, black pupils retracted into a thin slit, and fingers curled anxiously into palms. The figure on the throne raised his head again and his solid, dark, black eyes made contact with Nightingale's slit blue ones._

_Those black eyes knew everything; they were as black as coal and as treacherous as the venomous fangs of a python._

"……_tell me boy……why do you seek death……?" _

_These words came from the black eyed demon. He sat up straight keeping his eyes intent on Nightingale's, "Why do you want to cease to exist……why do you wish to…die?" his voice was venom itself. Nothing could compare. It shot through Nightingale's body like a kunai piercing one's flesh; it echoed through the derelict, stone ruins, it rang out in Nightingale's mind. _

"_Why do you wish to die……?"_

_He shifted in his throne again, but not once did the demon break eye contact with Nightingale._

_Nightingale didn't have to say anything. His eyes said everything.__ All he did was look into those murderous dark eyes of his Lord, his Master……his creator. No explanation was needed to tell what was going through Nightingale's mind. _

_But, the person who sat in front of him, it was him who made him who and __what__ he was._

_Finally, Nightingale spoke. At the age of fourteen his voice had become dark and monotone. He had lost all trace of any emotion. Life had faded from his eyes and the will to live had completely disappeared._

_He didn't care what happened to him. _

"……_what does it all mean...?__" Nightingale began softly, "the word death is often used together with the terms 'fear' and 'suffering.' But……"_

_The ebony eyed demon who sat in the throne tilted his head and his jaw dropped open a centimetre._

_Nightingale's eyes lowered towards the ground, "to me……death to me……death to me is……"_

_The figure on the throne raised his head and revealed his long shaggy white hair, eyes full of nothingness, horns perched atop his forehead. He was, in all his infamous glory, the God of Death._

_Death……_

_Nightingale slowly looked up and gazed directly into Death's eyes, his Master's eyes:_

"…_salvation…"_

_Death's head snapped up. His fingers around the arms of the throne tightened immensely and he grinded his teeth. This boy, had come all this way……to die…? Was this a trick? Was this……no…Nightingale, truly…wanted to die…?_

_Death rose from his chair unsteadily, bones rattling. He took a few steps towards Nightingale. From behind his back, he pulled out a medium sized white dagger and held it up for Nightingale to see. It was made from bones itself but it was still sharp enough to pierce through one's heart……easily……_

_Death spoke, "I will kill you……if you want……but such a person with your talent…it would be a shame……"_

"_You were planning on doing so anyways……" Nightingale cut him off._

_Death wasn't taken by surprise. He began to walk towards Nightingale once again holding the dagger at arms length, his long white cloak trailing on the cold ground behind him._

_There was only silence as he walked towards Nightingale. Neither spoke. All that filled the air were Death's feet clacking against the stone floor. Finally, he reached him. They were only centimetres apart. And yet, still……Nightingale said nothing……his expression remained emotionless._

_Silence……_

_Nightingale's lips barely moved, "kill me……"_

_Death raised one grey toned hand to Nightingale's face and poked him in the head._

"_That would be a shame……one day……you will return here……and try and kill me……until then…farewell Nightingale-san…"_

_In the blink of an eye Nightingale's world blacked out and he felt himself falling through the darkness…nothing but the wind pricking at his back…_

_Falling…_

"_**Heh heh….that was unexpected…Nightingale-kun….soon….**__**"**_

_Within the Darkness of Nightingale's mind, white eyelids snapped open revealing beautiful, yet terrifying, ice blue eyes with black pupils retracted to thin slits. _

_Falling…_

"…_**soon….you'll have no choice but to succumb to my power…."**_

_They narrowed immensely and its voice was soft like velvet but had a frightening sharp hiss to it……_

"_**Soon……I'll be free..."**_

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

"_Hello…? Are you okay…? Hello?!"_

"Hmph…I hate this place. Can we please get out of here?"

Dark groaned. He looked to his left and there was a blank, musty wall. As they walked, Dark would occasionally come across a picture of some sort. Once in a while, a picture, the rest of the time; a non-painted wall. Apparently, the entire residence was nothing but dust and blank, boring walls. How lovely.

"_Maybe we're lost," _Dark thought to himself, eyeing the Sunagakure guards as they passed. _"All the corridors look the same…"_

"Show some respect Dark." Kairi told him. "Lord Kazekage has summoned _you_ for some reason and yet you still mouth off about your surroundings?"

Dark grunted,_"Hmph, Lousy mind-reading technique of hers. The only thing she can do and it's so annoying!"_

"Yes, that's right," Dark replied emotionless, his usual expression. "However, if you recall I didn't agree to this, _you _did. If it were me……I would be elsewhere…..half-way to Konoha as a matter of fact. I'm beginning to re-consider taking the Chuunin Exams-"

"Dark…"

"I'm serious. To be honest, I don't see the point. I don't want to go through all the bothersome tasks one needs to undergo to become a ninja. Plus, being ordered around by your leader isn't very leisurely in my point of view."

"You're impossible."

A small smirk played across Dark's face as they rounded the corner to arrive in another dull corridor. However, that smirk was replaced by a frown. He was quickly becoming impatient. When that Chuunin arrived to inform him of his summon, he should've ran. Why was it that he had a weakness to always listen to and respect his superiors? Why couldn't he be the kind where 'run away' was your first thought? Why couldn't he be a rebel? He sighed. The reason was beyond him, but maybe God just hated him. Maybe it was bad karma? Yes, that seemed to make sense in a totally obscure way.

They were silent then, Kairi's sandles 'clacking' against the floor and Dark's shuffling softly. Occasionally, the peace would be interrupted by Dark making ignorant comments on the building which would fall on deaf ears. He was making his point clear that, at this moment, he would rather be far away from Sunagakure.

Finally, the two came upon the Kazekage's office. The office was guarded by two ANBU. Of course, both stopped in front of the ANBU and bowed curtly.

One ANBU turned to him and spoke in a low, hushed tone, "Name?"

Dark looked up at him and gestured to Kairi, "this is Kairi Myoto, and I'm Dark…just Dark. Lord Kazekage has summoned us." Dark's ebony eyes didn't blink and his mouth remained a still, plain line.

The ANBU nodded respectfully and knocked once on the door.

"Yes?"

He opened the door only slightly to peek in. "Dark and Kairi Myoto are here to see you Lord Kazekage."

"Ah, yes. Let them in."

The ANBU turned to them and motioned for them to go in. Dark stood at the door not even directing an eye in the Kazekage's direction. He was secretly planning means of escape. Yet, as reluctant as her friend was, Kairi nodded swiftly to the ANBU with a smile on her face. She shoved Dark through the door without much protest save a low grunt and moan.

"Miss. Kairi and……" the Kazekage stalled for an instant when he saw Dark. There was an awkward silence as the man tilted his head. "Dark," he finished. "Welcome."

Kairi held her breath. This was the first time she had been anywhere near the Kazekage. He was a reasonably middle aged man, no grey hair, probably in his fifties. He sat dominantly in his chair, his hat casting shadows over his face making it hard to see. Both his arms were laid out on the neat desk in front of him. As Dark made his way towards the centre of the room, Kairi remained at the door, she had no business here. It was Dark he had called for, not her.

"Lord Kazekage," Dark spoke, "you sent for me?"

The Kazekage was silent; giving Dark's eyes a chance to flicker around the room. There was only one thing that caught his eye. Placed in front of the Kazekage were three familiar forms. To be precise, it was Orochimaru and his two ANBU. Except this time, Orochimaru was making no effort to conceal his identity. The Snake Sannin was facing towards the Kazekage; Dark could only see the back of his head. With Orochimaru's presence, that explained the malicious scent in the air.

Dark frowned, but only slightly. _"Why are they here? This little summoning has just caught my interest. Orochimaru being here explains the electric current of chalkra in the air." _The ability to sense chalkra was one of Dark's main abilities. Another main ability was his amazing regeneration skills.

Kairi caught on to Dark's thoughts and looked in the direction he was gazing. In front of the Kazekage was a man with luxurious, long raven coloured hair. His skin was a startling pale white and he was dressed in white garments. _"Who is that…?"_

Unfortunately, Dark's gaze had caught the Kazekage's attention.

"Do you know each other?" the Kazekage asked sending Dark a warning glare. This immediately caused Dark to break his gaze. His frown returned to a solemn line. Dark thought for a moment, and for some reason the urge to lie took him. He replied in monotone, "no." It was a simple answer, but Dark saw Orochimaru's cheek bones raise slightly. The infamous, Konoha missing-nin had smirked to some extent. This caused Dark to stiffen somewhat for a brief moment. But he relaxed shortly after.

The Kazekage's eyes flickered to Orochimaru and then back to Dark cautiously. "I see," was the reply. He then turned his attention briefly to Orochimaru and murmured something to him. Dark saw Orochimaru nod his head once. And then, the Kazekage's eyes came to rest on his form once again.

"I have you here on the matter of an assignment Dark," he spoke suddenly but didn't stop there. He seemed less cautious now. "I understand you are heading to Konoha today to participate in the Chuunin Exams. Is this correct?"

Despite Dark's marvellous manners, his face slipped for a moment, growing suspicious. "Yes that is correct." An assignment? He wasn't a registered shinobi, just a skilled traveller. Surely that was against ninja regulations.

The Kazekage opened a draw in his desk and took out a large brown envelope. He slipped his fingers under the seal, opened it and took out a bundle of papers. Dark was even more confused. The Sunagakure leader placed them on the desk. He leaned back in his chair and looked intently at Dark, "I recently got a special report in from a squad of ANBU……it has your name on it Dark……"

Kairi saw Dark go rigid and he bit his lower lip. His raven eyes wavered from the Kazekage to the papers on his desk.

"It's nothing to worry about Dark," the Kazekage said again seemingly amused at his reaction, "I just want you to do a task for me. Since you are not qualified as a shinobi in this Hidden Village nor any others you have the option to take it……" the Kazekage's eyes flickered to Orochimaru for a second and then back to Dark, "……or leave it. The decision is yours."

Dark seemed to settle down upon hearing this. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew soft again. He spoke quietly, "In other words, you wish for me to take on a mission of some sorts?"

The Kazekage nodded, "yes. In the report the ANBU stated you were quite talented at jutsu and you have the basics already down……you're only young and my ANBU captain has informed me you are very talented amongst other kids your age……" At this moment, Dark could feel many questions bubbling in his mind. The main one being 'what sort of mission'?

However, Dark didn't think he was that young. Kairi estimated he was about twelve, maybe thirteen, when she found him about a year ago. He mentally shook off that thought. All he wanted as of now was for the Kazekage to get to the point. He didn't care what others thought of him in standards of being a shinobi. He only wanted to be a ninja because he had nothing better to do with his life. He would much rather sit down on the couch and read……maybe sleep. He liked to take it easy once and a while.

"Because of this," the Kazekage interrupted his wandering conscience, "I have chosen you to accompany 'this man here'-," the Kazekage gestured to Orochimaru with his right hand. His eyes looked to Orochimaru and back to him. Using the term 'this man' Dark could only presume the Kazekage wasn't aware that Dark _knew _that it was Orochimaru, and no ordinary person. He wasn't sure if this was, in fact, a good thing or a bad thing. The fact he didn't call Orochimaru by his name was obvious. Orochimaru was, well, to keep it short and sweet, a sadistic missing-ninja from Konohagakure. However, because _it was_ indeed that same malicious Orochimaru, that gave rise to further questions.

Why was he here in Sunagakure?

Further, why was he in the Kazekage's main residence, his office?

What was going on?

"-to Konoha within the next hour," the Kazekage continued. "He wishes to go as a spectator for the Chuunin Exams. He is a very important person and therefore needs talented shinobi to protect him if……anything comes up……" the Kazekage's voice cracked at the end. Kairi presumed that he was referring to the fact they may be ambushed by other ninja.

An awkward silence settled upon them.

Dark didn't say anything. He just thought. And he was thinking _hard_. Why was he in this predicament?

Kairi shuddered when Orochimaru finally spoke. His voice was startling, dark…seething and……alluring……in some way. There was almost a touch of poison dripping form his tongue as the words came out. But it was the way the words rolled off his tongue in rhythm that Kairi noticed. His voice wasn't threatening but rather……soft……

"Before you arrived the Kazekage was giving me a detailed description of you Dark-kun," Orochimaru said softly, "I trust that you are a talented shinobi. Lord Kazekage here seems very interested in you……as am _I……_

Kairi instantly looked to Dark. His raven eyes widened more as he took in the information. His body went stiff. This was not what he had expected and his mind was struggling to look for the right words.

Dark ignored Orochimaru's statement making the man chuckle darkly but silently to himself. "An assignment Lord Kazekage?" he asked in his polite tone again, but there was a feeling of desperation hidden in it, "But I am not of this Village and surely-"

"I understand that," the Kazekage cut him off intentionally. "But I feel your abilities are right suited for this task."

Dark was silent. His abilities? How could his abilities suit the situation? However, he could not show ill-manners to one of his superiors. Yet, he had the option to take the mission. He didn't _have _to do it. He stood in silence, thinking over the matter.

Then, once more, Orochimaru's voice pierced through the air. "And, I'm certain I wish for _you_, Dark, to accompany me," again, Dark went rigid. He looked up with startled dark eyes.

"The Kazekage has told me of your speciality in wind jutsu," Orochimaru continued. He folded his arms on his lap, his voice seething with venom. "I find his description of you to be quite……extraordinary for someone of your age……raw talent. Something I would like to witness for myself."

"……"

Nothing but ear-ringing silence escaped Dark's lips. His eyes narrowed slightly and he stared at the floor. His long, ebony bangs cast shadows over his eyes. His mind had been consumed with confusion. Why now? Why him?

Behind him, Kairi had been listening to the entire conversation. There were butterflies in her stomach but she looked into Dark's mind.

"……_should I take the mission……?"_

"_**Take it. What are you scared of? What's the worst that could happen?"**_

"_I'm not scared but what if I screw up? I have no experience out in the field."_

Dark was quarrelling with himself again, he did that often. Kairi always caught Dark talking with himself. It was like there were two of him, one more confident, dark and seething then the other. Sometimes, that one would boil over with anger and eventually there would be a mental war in Dark's mind. Even so, it was slightly scary.

"_**Have confidence boy. You'll do fine**__**….but if you're doubtful….we can always do the **__**deal**__**….kukuku…."**_

"_Shut up!"_

Dark shot a glance over his shoulder at Kairi; somehow he had noticed her interfering. Kairi looked away avoiding contact with his dark eyes. She could read others minds but only if they were weak enough. Dark wasn't weak, he was just off-guard at the moment. To be able to penetrate a strong person's mind, a fine shinobi, would be next to impossible for her. However, there was still the off chance she could. However, she would most likely need to touch them of some sort.

Finally, reprised, Dark looked up with firm, confident eyes.

"Hai, Lord Kazekage," was his conclusion. "I'll take the mission."

The Kazekage smiled, relieved to hear the answer. "Good. You'll depart in an hour also accompanied by two Sand ANBU so be ready."

Dark wasn't sure of what he had just agreed to. Somewhere inside him was screaming out at him in fury, the other side was congratulating him. With a final bow, Dark grabbed Kairi and hurried out the door glad to get away from them.

The door closed with a soft click leaving the Kazekage, Orochimaru and his two bodyguards in silence. After a moment, without word, Orochimaru rose and made his way to the entrance. He put on his hat concealing his face once more and opened the door. The other two were close behind him.

They hesitated at the door for a brief moment; Kabuto lifted his hand and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He gave the Kazekage a dark glare followed by a devious smirk, "Keep up your end of the bargain and we'll keep ours." The three walked out soundlessly and the door swung shut. The Kazekage's eyes lingered on the door for not more then a few seconds and, once he was sure they were gone, he closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face. He wasn't so sure about this anymore. Could he go through with it?

Also, why was it Orochimaru was interested in Dark? It was only pure coincidence that when Orochimaru mentioned the boy he had got a filed in report on him. Apparently, Dark had lied when he said they didn't know each other. Why he lied was unknown by him. But the look in Orochimaru's eyes when he first came in was unfathomable and amused. He had had a devious smirk on his face when he pulled off his hat. And when he mentioned Dark, the Kazekage really could recollect what Orochimaru was exactly implying.

_Flashback_

_The knob on the door turned suddenly making the Kazekage look up from his studies on his desk. The door opened and three forms walked in. Two clad in black, the other in white. But their identities were revealed when Orochimaru pulled off his hat. His snake eyes were as startling as ever and his sinister smirk never dwindled. He walked silently to a seat in front of the Kazekage, the other two stood beside him as he sat._

_The Kazekage folded his arms, "Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san, Kimimaro-san, you're early." The two black cloaked figures pulled down their hoods to reveal themselves, true enough, it was indeed the talented Medical Ninja Kabuto Yakushi, and Orochimaru's favourite student Kimimaro Kaguya. He didn't have much info on either one of them; even info on Orochimaru was scarce._

"_Well," Orochimaru spoke in his dark voice, "we happened to get bored waiting, so we came early." Yes, the Kazekage had been informed of Orochimaru's impatience if nothing was happening around him. He described it as 'a windmill that has stopped turning.'_

_Kabuto broke in, "you know why we're here. Have you accepted our offer?"_

_The Kazekage brushed the papers he had been studying to one side and opened a draw in his desk. He pulled an envelope out and set it on the desk. "All the terms of agreement are right there, signed and all."_

"_Good," Kabuto grabbed the envelope and opened it. He began to survey the papers and soon a smile came to his face. He handed them to Kimimaro who pocketed them in his cloak._

_Kabuto nodded to his Master, "preparations are complete Lord Orochimaru. We should make our way to Konoha immediately if you want to-"_

_Orochimaru raised his hand and Kabuto stopped in mid-sentence. "A minute Kabuto……" the Sannin folded his arms in his lap and looked right into the Kazekage's eyes. "On our way here……we were 'held up' for a minute by a young ninja, thirteen years old by the look of him. He had long, black hair and black eyes to match……I believe his name was……Dark……"_

_The Kazekage thought for a moment? Dark? He had no one by that name registered in his Village as a ninja. Perhaps he was a traveller? Wait, a recent ANBU report had come in, and somehow that name was located within it. He opened yet another draw in his desk pulling out another envelope. He set it on the desk all the while asking:_

"_I am sure we have no one by that name residing in our ninja force at the moment. Are you sure he is from this Village?"_

"_That's true," Kimimaro spoke for the first time eyeing the envelope, "He had no headband on at all, maybe he is really just a traveller Lord Orochimaru."_

"…_perhaps, but still…" Orochimaru's gaze lingered on the Kazekage and the envelope at his fingertips, "I have a favour to ask of you Lord Kazekage……"_

"_Anything."_

"…_this……Dark, "Orochimaru's lips curved into a smirk, "is he……available to….," Orochimaru stalled for a moment letting his words sink in before he finished, "accompany me to Konoha?"_

_The Kazekage's forehead creased in perplexity, "….why?" It was a simple question, but a dangerous one at times._

_Orochimaru's smirk widened as he replied, "I wish for him to be…my escort."_

_The Kazekage needed time to think of this, he would need to locate Dark first. He looked to the door and called out one of the ANBU's fake names. "I want you to find and bring me a thirteen year old named 'Dark' for me." The door cracked open a bit and a white mask popped in answering with a loyal 'hai, Lord Kazekage. I'll fetch him immediately.'_

_And with that, the door closed. The Kazekage looked to Orochimaru with suspicious eyes._

_Orochimaru smirked and looked out the window to his left. "No need for the suspicious look……this boy just simply, intrigued me when he encountered each other. He has a strange aura about him, the kind I think to be……interesting, maybe some profit shall come out of it."_

_Behind him, the Kazekage stole a glimpse of Kimimaro and Kabuto's slightly taken-aback faces. Obviously, they weren't expecting their Master to request that boy._

"_This envelope," the Kazekage re-__acquired Orochimaru's attention, "is a recent ANBU report that came in. Apparently, it is about this boy you wished to see." The Kazekage opened the envelope and took out a stable booklet of paper with writing on it. "I believe it to contain a detailed description of Dark. His ability in Wind jutsu seems to be the most astounding. Another ability noticeable is his power to regenerate quickly after battle. He doesn't fatigue easily." The Kazekage paused to look up. Orochimaru was leaning forward in his chair looking intently at the paper. Kimimaro and Kabuto both seemed mildly interested. "Evidently, we only have sources on him since he came here; which was about two/three weeks ago. Since then we have surveyed him after a Chuunin saw him training. Since then, we've collected much data on him. We were simply being curious and safe. If he were somehow a spy for another village, he would have had to be dealt with. I hope you'll find this information helpful if you want it Lord Orochimaru……"_

_The Sannin brought his hand softly down on the table and pulled the document away. He slipped it back into the envelope and handed it to Kimimaro who pocketed it in his cloak as he did with the other paper._

"_That will do……fine, Lord Kazekage……" Orochimaru smirked again, happy with the information._

_However, their conversation was cut short as there was a brief knock on the door._

_The Kazekage looked up, "yes?"_

_The door creaked open and an ANBU snuck his head in, "Dark and Kairi Myoto are here to see you Lord Kazekage."_

"_Ah, yes, let them in."_

_Orochimaru seemed to be happy to hear this. He smirked again as he heard a grunt and moan as Dark trudged reluctantly in the door followed by a blonde, blue eyed, teenage girl. Almost instantly, Orochimaru looked at the Kazekage, his smirk widened._

_End Flashback_

Now, as he thought back on it, the Kazekage really began to wonder. Orochimaru wanted to destroy Konoha, this was true, but what role did Dark and Kairi play in it? As he thought about this, one thought settled permanently in his mind.

Would Orochimaru hold true to his end of the bargain? Or would they all be betrayed…?

"_There's a probability I will die today……"_

"_Dark-san…you…"_

"_However……to protect those precious to me……"_

"_Please, no…"_

"_Then…that is a chance I'll have to take……even if it means…"_

"_Please, no…don't do this…Dark…"_

"_Even if it means that I must challenge Death himself……"_

"……"

"_That……is a promise……"_

**Alright****, chapter three is up. Sorry I'm so slow on updating people but school is evil as you all know. TTTT Also, this chapter isn't as long as the last one sorry. I spent ages proof-reading this until I got to the point where I said 'screw this!' and I gave up….so some of this might be a little off…I'm not sure, I might come back and fix it later though.**

**NOTE: IN BOLD WRITING SOMEWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER IT MENTIONS ****DEAL****…..I wonder what that could mean…. :**

**Don't forget, **_**REVIEW!!!!!**_** I'll give you cookies! XD**


	4. Journey to Konoha, The Akatsuki

**Demon of the Night**

**Chapter 4**

**Journey to Konoha; the Uchiha Prodigy…Itachi Uchiha…**

_Note: the breaker of places or time is 'Demon of the Night' the f-king editer here wasn't leaving me put in a line..._

_**Demon of the Night...**_

_A brown book was planted on the table in front of him on his study desk. He picked up his ink brush and opened its clean pages. He darted to the middle of it where he had recently stopped with his last illustration._

_Dipping the brush in black ink he wrote the heading on a new page;_

"_The Secret to Immortality."_

_Then, he moved under it and wrote in joint writing, the tip of the brush gliding across the page._

"_I'm not sure how long I have…I already feel like they've found me out…however…with this last piece of writing I shall surpass everyone."_

_There was a sharp and loud knock on the door._

"_Hey, Nightingale-san! Lord Death wants to see you right away!"_

_The knocking ceased and he heard the servant's steps fade down the hall. Nightingale's dark, crimson eyes danced against the candle-light. They shone with the reflection of the room. Books lay scattered everywhere, a bed to the left side of the wall, white writing traced all over the walls and ceiling._

_He set the brush down on the table and turned to leave the room. Opening the door he swiftly walked out closing it behind him._

_Just as he closed it, the candle suddenly went out. Grey smoke floating upwards from the once lit wick._

**_Demon of the Night..._**

**Dark's P.O.V**

There are some things in this world that I don't know. I'm not a genius; I'm not even half a genius. My name is Dark, and I know nothing of who I am, or where I came from.

'Dark' is fake name. My age may even be wrong. Even though people say you shouldn't know everything in the world, is it fair to not even remember your own parents? Is it fair to not even recall where you grew up? I've been living like this for two years now. My only family is Kairi and my only memories are of that of a dark room and a single lit candle, messy writing traced all over the wall in white chalk and books of all sorts scattered everywhere.

This image, was it something of my past? Was it my old bedroom or perhaps my father's study? What was it?

…did I even have a family….?

Every night, I would lie awake and stare up at the millions of countless stars scattered across the night sky and think: is life…really important…? Why do people cherish their existence…?

Many more questions including these plagued my empty mind and I had no answers to satisfy my need for information. I had been all over the land already and uncovered nothing about my past. I was beginning to lose hope. In fact, I was thinking about giving up and forgetting about my life.

I wanted to die.

What purpose do I have if I cannot even come to a conclusion I was from 'so' and 'so' somewhere. Even my real name was out of my reach…to not know anything about your existence, after a while it takes quiet a toll on you. I felt the light of living fading quickly and…

…I didn't give a damn…

I shook my head, trying to hide the bitter sorrow in my dark heart. However, countless times Kairi had mentioned it and all I could do was give her a glare that said 'whatever.'

But I couldn't get one thought out of my head as I packed for the trip to Konoha ahead of me: _"What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to take this mission?!"_

I had absolutely no experience in the battle field as a ninja. One could call me a simple traveller going from place to place learning all I could but to take on an A Rank mission?! What was the Kazekage thinking?!

One could say I was slightly angered, and confused as to what came over me when I actually said; "yes…I'll take the mission."

That man is mad in the head…I'm positive about it.

**End Dark's P.O.V**

Dark stood in his small Inn room, the curtains were closed and there was a single candle lighting in the far corner of the room. It gave off a dim glow, not much light but for Dark it was enough. Dark wasn't particularly fond of the light so to speak. He didn't hate it, he just preferred darkness. He opened the drawer in the nightstand and took out his single most prized possession. A medium sized, worn, brown book of every jutsu he had or planned to learn. Its pages were slightly torn and also worn but still good enough to write on. A few diagrams and instructions, possibly equations of some kind or illustrations of seals could be found amongst its pages. He sighed and opened the manu-script; he still had forty five minutes before he had to be at the Gates. He could read a bit before leaving.

**_Demon of the Night..._**

On the other side of town, the three Sound Ninja were walking casually along in the shade of the trees towards Sunagakure's gates. The sun had lowered in the sky signalling it was evening time and there was a calm breeze in it. Much more suitable to walk about and not get sweaty or tired. However, Kimimaro and Kabuto still had their cloaks hoods up and Orochimaru his white hat. Mostly to conceal their identity but Orochimaru knew, by the look in Dark's eyes, that the raven haired child had already caught onto who he was. That might unfold into a problem, but for now Orochimaru waved it away as a side-thought.

Instead, he focused on his plans. To travel to Konoha, kill his old Sensei and burn the damn village to the ground. Just thinking of the flames enveloping the buildings and the inhabitants' screams of agony brought an evil smile to his face. After ten long years, he would finally have his revenge on the village; to quench his undying thirst for blood.

Orochimaru walked in total silence thinking of this when his thoughts drifted to that of Dark and the girl named Kairi. The Kazekage had told him all he knew of Dark, which wasn't much to go on. However, the old man had failed to tell him anything of the girl. He had seen nothing about her that caught his eye unlike Dark. He had sensed Dark's chakra from the beginning but not the girls. However, if there was one thing Orochimaru had learned in his life time of study is that the most significant of powers can be found within. However, he had yet to come across this theory to be true.

So, one question remained, kill the girl or not?

"Lord Orochimaru-sama…?"

"Hai, Kimimaro-kun?"

"In regards to the trip to Konoha, along with Dark there are two other ANBU Black Ops accompanying us and also that girl," Kimimaro looked at his Master thinking.

Kabuto looked over at Kimimaro, "yes…unfortunately we must enter Konoha in secret and not attract attention. Thus we will devise a plan to somehow get rid of-"

"No…." the Snake Sannin interrupted Kabuto making the medic ninja look up at his master, "first, we shall see what kind of powers this girl has. If she proves useful then we keep her."

Kabuto smirked wickedly, "and if not?"

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at his two accomplices, his snake eyes retracting to threadlike slits, "simple, you can kill her."

_**Elsewhere, in a dark realm…**_

Long, grey, wrinkly, fingers grasped a crystal ball and held it in their grasp. Amidst the never-ending darkness it was in, the blue aura it emitted dimmed in the frightful shadows. The hands wrapped themselves around the ball, as if to savour its warmth. Terrifying, dark, malevolent eyes glared down at the picture within the ball. It housed Orochimaru's form along with Kimimaro and Kabuto walking in Sunagakure.

"_Humans are so interesting……burning a village to the ground? Childish behaviour….." _the deep voice was merciless as it spoke. It sounded like it was suffering from a terrible cough. Its sentence ended with a malicious hiss.

Another claw revealing more long, grey fingers was extended to a dirty fruit bowl and plucked a rotten grape, detaching it from the decomposed bunch. The grape went up, travelled through the air and fell into a large mouth with teeth sharper than sharks. The large figure looked back down into the ball and moved one hand over it. The picture faded and became another scene. Dark was sliding off the bed and putting his book into his bag, ready to leave.

"_Heh…and what are you going to do boy….? Just keep trying to uncover your past…?" _the voice grew louder,_ "when the predator successfully subdues it's catch, the prey generally knows when to give up and die….yet you don't seem to be doing that just yet hmm? But you also don't seem to realise the terrible position you're in either do you? Heh…."_

The hands left the ball and a loud cackle echoed through the air. There was silence then as the figure brought his right hand back to the ball hovering over it as he watched Dark leave the room closing the door behind him.

"_Argh! Foolish child!" _

In fury, the crystal ball was swept off the table and shattered on the ground. The blue light became a faint glow but the picture remained amongst the broken shards; Dark's black, empty eyes shone against his blank expression.

**_Back in Sunagakure Gates..._**

Kairi gave Dark a disdainful glare when he finally arrived, "you're late Dark-kun." A few seconds ago, Dark had arrived at the mission checkpoint, an emotionless expression on his face. He wasn't happy to be on this mission. He apologised briefly to Kairi and the girl nodded accepting it seeing now wasn't the time to argue.

The two ANBU who were also to accompany them opened a map and explained to Dark where they were headed. Orochimaru and his two subordinates stood slightly off to the right, not attempting to make conversation. Dark stole a glance at Orochimaru from the corner of her eye trying to decipher what was going on in the snake's head. Kairi saw him doing this and followed his gaze to come right into eye contact with Orochimaru. Blue eyes met poisonous, golden slit ones and for a moment she couldn't move her body. However, she managed to look down and hide her eyes under her blonde fringe in somehow hoping to hide her embarrassment.

Orochimaru looked at the girl a bit longer after she had looked down, trying to see if she had any talent. Nothing sprung to his senses, he sensed she had chakra but there was nothing odd about it or her.

Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru as he studied Kairi. His expression was blank under his hat making Kabuto wonder what he was thinking. As far as he knew, that girl didn't have any talent at all.

"And that's it, have you got all that Dark-kun?"

"Yeah I got it. I've been to Konoha once before so I'm all set."

The ANBU members rolled up the map and put it in a backpack, to which one of them put on their back.

"Alright," the first member began, "we can set out when you're ready Kaito-sama."

Dark's eyes shot up to Orochimaru's over-shadowed face, _"Kaito-sama….? Ah…an alias…"_

'Kaito' nodded then and followed the ANBU as they led the way outside the gates. Dark and Kairi trailed behind keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings as they began their journey. Sand dunes turned to blurs as they zipped across the desert on a single trail path. However, after a while, the heat was making it hard to continue.

Blue sky turned to orange, it was now late in the evening and two hours had past since their departure. There was no talk amongst the group, only Kairi would chat to Dark every now and again. To which 'Kaito's' ears were tuned into the conversation to see if he could pick up any valuable information on either of the two. He wasn't that interested in recruiting either of them; however he had no intention on recruiting Kimimaro when he first ran into him. But that changed didn't it?

"You should get that thought out of your head," Kairi commented suddenly, "don't think like that….inside you're aching …"

Orochimaru's eyes shifted so he could look back over his shoulder at them. He glared at the two from the corner of his eye.

"It generally happens when one cannot remember a thing about who they are Kairi-kun…"

"…to want to die is no excuse Dark…"

Orochimaru focused all his thoughts on that simple sentence….

"…_..to want to die…."_

Orochimaru smirked. Was it that Dark didn't care if he lived? If he decided to recruit him, this information would be a valuable asset….

Their voices faded to a little louder than whispers making it hard for Orochimaru to catch what they were saying.

"….just because we haven't found anything doesn't mean there is nothing to be found Dark…."

"….Kairi….I think I'm beginning to realise that there is nothing of my past anywhere…." Dark looked down, "….and I think I'm right….there's so many questions in my head right now….and no answers….nothing…."

"Dark…please…the pain in your heart is hard to with-stand…."

"….I can't control what I don't know….do I even have a heart….?"

Afterwards, there was complete tension filled silence. Orochimaru shifted his head so he was looking straight again. He smirked and tapped Kabuto on his shoulder.

"Hai, Kaito-sama?" Kabuto said, looking back at his Master.

"Alert the ANBU that I wish to have Dark and Kairi escort me from here," Orochimaru's smirk grew and he nodded when Kabuto threw him a questioning look.

He brought his head back around and called out to the two ANBU in the front, "Kaito-sama would wish for Dark-san and Kairi-san to escort us from here."

At the sound of their names, Dark looked up stunned and Kairi mimicked his expression. The group stopped suddenly and Dark nearly went crashing into Kaito's back but stopped himself at the last moment.

For a moment, the two ANBU swapped gazes with Kaito. They seemed to be thinking hard about this, they were suspicious, yet it made sense since they knew nothing of Dark or Kairi….or Kaito himself. The Kazekage wouldn't give them any information on him when they had inquired.

After what seemed like forever (but only a few seconds) the two ANBU respectfully nodded to Kaito, handed Dark the map and dashed out of sight, back over the horizon leaving Dark casting a strange look after them.

Kairi looked suspiciously at Kabuto and Kimimaro, where as Dark threw Orochimaru a suspicious look. The two locked gazes for a moment as if trying to read each others mind. Eventually, Dark narrowed his eyes and assumed the leading position breaking eye contact with Orochimaru. He stood up atop a single, high sand-dune and looked over his shoulder at the four, his ebony eyes glittering against the now setting sun.

"We should be an hour from Konoha, we'll arrive there at nightfall," he told them, an impassive expression on his face.

Kabuto and Kimimaro nodded understanding.

Orochimaru smirked, "excellent Dark-kun. Knowledge is one of a ninja's primary skills."

Dark blinked, unsure of what to say. He let his impassive mask slip for a quick moment and he nodded, however, behind the three Kairi stood there frowning sadly at him. To this, closed his eyes and looked away. Kimimaro looked behind him to see Kairi looking at her feet in sorrow. Even a fool could tell there was something secretly going on between those two.

**Kimimaro's P.O.V**

The minute I saw Kairi-san's eyes I knew there was something wrong. There was a thick layer of tension in the air. I wasn't sure if my Master noticed since he didn't seem to be showing any changes in facial expression. I carefully looked across to Kabuto who met my gaze, he also sensed it. After a moment of silence between us Dark-san leapt off the sand dune continuing our journey. Orochimaru-sama dashed almost immediately after him followed by Kabuto but Kairi-san didn't move.

I turned my head to look back at Kairi-san. She didn't look up but only down at her feet.

I tried to speak softly to her, "aren't you coming Kairi-san…?"

I seemed to have frightened her because she suddenly looked up, her eyes widened. But she relaxed then, eyes becoming more relaxed and her frown turned into a half-hearted smile. She walked to my side and gave me a smile. All signs of sorrow seemed to disappear just then, but I knew that behind that smile Kairi's heart still ached. I looked down watching as Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama and Dark-san became small specks as they bounded towards the forest on the horizon.

I grabbed her hand and raced after them, practically dragging her behind me. She let out a slight screech at first when with the sudden movement but afterwards she was silent as the wind rushed against my face whist we tried to catch up to Orochimaru-sama. Because of this, my hood flew off and I inwardly cursed. Now my face was clearly exposed and Kairi had gotten a good look at me. I sighed as we caught up with the others.

Kabuto-san noticed my face was exposed and cast me a warning glare. I nodded telling him I knew.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

I noticed it the minute I overheard Dark-san and Kairi-san speaking amongst themselves. The sudden layer of tension that settled in the air was both foreboding and suspicious. I stole another glance at the two behind me and noticed them to be looking away from one another. Matters only worsened when the two ANBU left us and Dark assumed the leading position. I was slightly surprised at his ability to adjust to the sudden change in plans and obtain his role as Leader. However, what I failed to notice then was the empty look his eyes portrayed. Now, as desert turned to forest, heat dwindled and we jumped from tree to tree I noticed Dark to be not blinking as much. He would stare off into space which showed he wasn't concentrating on the mission at hand. That was one thing down about him; so far I was satisfied with his personality. He seemed like the person that didn't question orders but I had yet to witness him in a fight. However, I presumed he had never had experience in a fight before. The Kazekage had him listed down as a traveller ninja.

Deciding to take a more direct approach, I began to question Dark about himself.

"Tell me Dark-san," I began, trying to sound casual but failing since Dark gave me that suspicious look like he had before, like his eyes saw right through me but I ignored it. "What are your talents in jutsu…? The Kazekage told me you had particular talent in wind jutsu."

Dark was silent before he answered. I thought that maybe he was thinking it over in his mind to play it safe and lie to me, or to trust me and speak the truth. Then he answered; "that is true Kaito-sama. I've found wind based jutsu to be easier to manipulate and control… unlike fire which I find unspeakably hard."

Dark had a polite tone in his voice. I found his answer satisfying but based on what I had heard earlier about his past, I decided to strike where it would hurt.

"What of family? Where did you grow up?" I almost hissed out the words, I wanted to make his heart ache. I felt that demented smirk cross my face.

Silence.

The silence lasted for minutes and still, Dark wouldn't say anything. I looked back at Kabuto who nodded and spoke aloud to Dark; "Kaito-sama asked you a quest-"

"I have neither family nor place of birth….._Orochimaru-sama_," Dark interrupted. He looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes narrow and dangerous. He seethed out those final words.

My name.

Just as I predicted, he knew my name. I reached up and tore off my hat revealing my face.

**End Orochimaru's P.O.V**

Orochimaru's pale skin glistened against the last rays of the sunset and his golden, snake-like eyes danced with evil. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw his skin colour and long raven hair. This man was….a wanted missing nin from Konoha, and they were escorting him to the Leaf Village itself. This was definitely _not _good.

Kairi cast Dark a fearful look catching his curious ebony eyes with her sapphire ones. She saw Dark look at her from the corner of his eyes as he jumped from branch to branch, his head turned to look back at Orochimaru. He didn't say anything but merely ignored her and his eyes darted to Kabuto and Kimimaro as they also revealed their faces. Then they went back to Orochimaru's pale face as it glistened against the fading light in the sky.

Orochimaru was un-fazed as Dark called out his name. The snake could only smile sadistically as he questioned Dark further, "Would you elaborate on what it is you mean Dark?"

Dark's ebony eyes narrowed as Orochimaru finished his sentence. Dark felt like the snake was toying with him. He took another glance at Kairi who shot him a worried look. Then, shaking his head slightly saddening as he did, he went back to looking straight ahead.

"I have amnesia," he explained to Orochimaru. There is was. He didn't need to say anymore, for he didn't know anything else.

Kabuto looked up, eyes resting on the back of Dark's head, "if this is true, then you should have no memory since when?" The medic ninja wanted to get some of his own questions answered.

Kimimaro looked at Kabuto as a side glance, the Kaguya survivor then glanced to Orochimaru and then to Dark, waiting for him to say something.

"_**This is becoming dangerous," **_a voice called out in Dark's mind making him narrow his eyes even more, _**"you stand no chance if they were to suddenly attack you."**_

"_They would have no reason to," _Dark spoke abruptly back in his mind, _"I've heard about Orochimaru, he doesn't waste his time on underlings."_

"_**But now you know who he is… I'm sure he easily sees you as a threat to his identity and whatever he's planning now."**_

"_**And of course…I think I remember you reading somewhere that this person belonged to that Organisation we encountered not long enough. **_

Silence.

"_**Akatsuki…" **_the voice finally hissed the word, making it sound even more evil and fore-boarding.

Dark didn't say anything; he found his mind wandering from the situation at hand to the pair of men he had met not long ago and the thorough emotionless expression on the Uchiha's face. The razor sharp teeth on the other blue skinned man.

_**Flashback**_

_Black cloaks fluttered in the light breeze as Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame looked straight at Dark and Kairi. Dark narrowed his eyes and he knitted him brows. This wasn't good. These people were S-Class Criminals and had safely obtained a high position in the B.I.N.G.O book. However, why were they here? Preferably, why had they stopped and given Dark that long glare? Even now, Itachi kept his crimson sharingan eyes on Dark's form, not blinking._

_Uchiha Itachi… the Uchiha Prodigy. _

_He was a ruthless, cold-hearted man. If Dark were to use something to compare him to. He would have to say that Itachi could easily be the devil in disguise._

_Itachi stood his shoulder facing them as he faced side-ways. Only the upper half of his face, along with his malicious, red sharingan eyes, could be seen. The rest of his body was clad in the Akatsuki cloak and the Organisation's trade-mark hat atop his head. His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki already wore a smug smirk on his face as his beady blue eyes darted from Dark to Kairi. _

"_Didn't Leader-sama say something about this one as well….? Must we capture him too?" Kisame slung Samehada off his back and effortlessly held it in the air pointing it at Dark. He must have been pretty strong to wield a sword of that size._

"_Maybe I should cut off a leg or two…"_

_Dark felt himself go numb with fear. What exactly was going on? He was clueless._

"_No."_

_Itachi's voice was solid, cold and barely audible. "First we capture Kyuubi…then we will see to him…if Leader-sama requests it…"_

_Kisame sounded disappointed as he lowered his weapon to sling it back on his back, "hmm, fine."_

"_Let's go."_

_Itachi turned around then and didn't even glance back once as he disappeared, Kisame shortly after him._

_Dark stood there, shock in his eyes as he gazed at the spot where they once stood. His mind was racing with thoughts. They were after him? Why? Who exactly were they?_

_**End Flashback**_

"_**Uchiha Itachi…such an amazing mortal…" **_the voice called out again, as if to read Dark's mind, it continued, _**"and I thought all you pathetic humans were worthless…yet he proved me wrong. When I sensed his chakra, it made my stomach churn."**_

Dark couldn't help but agree. Even now, as he thought back to that day, the tension and chakra in the air covered him like a dark veil, butterflies fluttered uncomfortably in his abdomen.

He sighed heavily and banished the thought form his mind remembering he hadn't answered Kabuto's question. It had been five minutes when he chose to speak. He didn't want to answer the silver haired medic right now.

"I assure you I will not speak of your true identities to anyone, or even think it."

Kimimaro spoke his voice cool, "we cannot trust you."

"There is no need," Orochimaru told his student, "I will leave you off Dark, but be aware I shall have Kimimaro or Kabuto watching you in case you decide to go back on what you just said."

Dark kept his eyes looking straight ahead and his brows knitted together. He didn't want to be tracked everywhere. He stole a quick glimpse back at Orochimaru. _"What are you playing at Orochimaru…?"_

Finally, as if on cue, the veil of darkness covered the earth as the sun finally set and Dark saw the familiar gates of Konohagakure come into view. "We're here."

_**Demon of the Night...**_

**_"Nightingale-san..."_**a ruthless voice called from his stone throne.

_"Hai, Death-sama..."_

_**"I've heard some rumors about you...something along the lines of..."**_

_Death grinned demonically._

**_"Immortality..."_**

_**My God**…I feel like this chapter was a total waste of time to be honest. The only part I found exciting here was when Akatsuki were introduced. Mind you, you'll be seeing a lot more of them in the future. xD Sorry if this chapter is boring, I needed to get this crap out of my mind…grrr..._

_**O.O…People…I have become one hell of an Itachi Uchiha fangirl….ooooooooh yes! Hawt shmexii boy he is! 3 :3 **_

_So I've decided to post an ItachixOC fanfic up and will start on it soon. I was planning on using Dark and Kairi in it…but I feel like I want a new storyline, yeah..…_

**_If you have any ideas for it please message me via my account messaging system or leave them in a nice review. Thank you. :)_**


End file.
